THE SAFEHOUSE STORIES
by animefreak77610
Summary: Chloe is capptured by the Edison Group and what happens after she escapes. I suck at summaries, Sorry :D Chlerek!
1. Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLEY ARMSTRONG DOES!!**

**SAFE-HOUSE STORIES**

**

* * *

**

I was in my room listening to my I-pod while Tori complained.

Just so you know~ Jesse McCartney

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've wai-

Great. My I-pod died. Now I can hear Tori.

"My room has mice."

Tori keep babbling on and on while I thought about the Edison Group.

_What would happen when they found us?_

"Chloe"

_What would they do?_

"Chloe!"

_How long will it be till they find us?_

"CHLOE!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Tori Screeched.

"Well, I am now."

"Good, now I was saying that we would be getting roommates."

"How do you know?"

"I heard Andrew telling Simon and Wolf-boy about an hour ago"

"When are they coming?"

"I think Andrew said their plane would land around 3 or 4 A.M."

" Do you think-"

I was cut off by a knock at my door. It was probly Simon.

"Come in" I said

Simon walked in. Hey, I was right.

"Hey Chloe, dinners ready."

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute"

"K"

As soon as Simon left the room Tori started talking again.

"I wonder what's for dinner."

"Who knows?"

"Maybe it's Pasta."

"I don't think so. Let's go"

So after dinner, I asked Andrew if I could go outside for a little while. He said it wasn't a good idea but let me anyway. About 5 min after I came out, I heard a noise. I thought it was only my imagination and ignored it. But then I saw Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Enright staring at me not even 15ft away.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1! I know it's not very good but please review and tell me what you think and how I can make it better. Thanks for Reading!!

CHLOE POV


	2. Taken

I do not own Darkest Powers. If I did Liam would be gay, and he is obviously not . All credit goes to Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

Chloe POV

"H-h-h-how-w-w d-d-did you f-find us?" I asked terrified of what might happen next.

"We used a tracking spell on Tori." Davidoff answered calmly.

Of course he was the first to speak; Tori's mom just keeps giving me death glares.

"Where are the others?" Mrs. Enright asked in a very mean tone.

"I-I-I-I-I-inside." I said trying to stop stuttering. Obviously I can't.

They turned around to discuss what they should do next, and slowly I stood up.

_**Maybe I can make it inside before they notice**__._ I thought, then turned and ran for the safe-house.

I was half way to the house when Davidoff called to someone who came with them.

"Cade! Don't let her get away!"

_**Who's Cade? **_Just then a man jumped from a tree and landed right in front of me.

"Awww, Did you really think you could get away?" He asked slightly amused.

"W-w-what are y-y-you a-and h-h-h-how d-d-did you…" I started, but Cade cut me off.

"I'm a werewolf, and I jumped from a tree" He said pointing to the tree behind me right before throwing be over his right shoulder and carrying me to Davidoff and Mrs. Enright.

I screamed, and that's the last thing I remember before a needle was stuck in my arm and darkness washed over me.

* * *

Derek POV (right before Chloe screamed)

After Chloe went outside, I went to my room to study my Italian language book.

After an hour I heard Tori and Simon start yelling. So I went downstairs to try to shut them up.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen a toaster came flying at my head. I ducked then shouted

"Chiuda l'inferno in su!"

They stopped and looked at me then tori walked out mumbling something about killing simon.

Simon looked at Tori then at me and asked what I said.

" I said 'Shut the Hell up'"

" In what language?"

"Italian"

"Why?"

"I felt like it, so what were you and the queen Bitch arguing about?"

" A muffin" He said while walking up the stairs and mumbled "I lost"

I shrugged and got an apple I took three bites then heard someone scream.

_**CHLOE!!!!**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks to Leah Hunter and BMX2 for getting me to continue the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

If you have Ideas for future chapters I would be happy to use them. (sorry if it's not a good story :D ) ~ Anime


	3. The Gathering

I do not own Darkest Powers! Kelley Armstrong does.

Derek POV

As soon as I heard her scream I bolted out the door. However as soon as I got into the clearing, I smelt Dr. Davidoff, Mrs. Enright, Chloe and someone I don't know, but no one was in the clearing. Then I found what happened. They took Chloe. The wolf in me howled in rage at the thought our mate being used as an experiment. I stood there thinking of what they were going to do to Chloe for 3 minutes, and then I ran as fast as I possibly could to the safe house and went into the living room.

"ANDREW, SIMON, TORI GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I shouted.

They all came running down the stairs and asked me why I was yelling, and by the time I was done explaining, Simon was white, Andrew almost fainted, and Tori was crying. But almost immidetly Andrew snapped out of it.

"Okay, we have to get Chloe back." He said

"Yeah, and how?" I asked coldly. I was still ticked off and I would be until Chloe was safe again.

"Derek, go upstairs and get the book on my desk. It has the numbers of other supernatural that could help us; I need you to call them. Simon, you stay here and help me think of a plan."

"Okay" Simon and I said in unison.

I ran up the steps three by three and bolted into Andrew's room. As soon as I saw the book I started making calls. Everyone I called would be here by tomorrow at 8:00 P.M. Here is a list of everyone coming

Adam- sorcerer- age- 23

Jason- sorcerer-age-18

Quinten- sorcerer-age-12

Lana- witch-age-12

Savannah- witch-age-8

Jared- werewolf-age-27

Courtney- werewolf-age-17

Mason- sorcerer-age-21

Ashley- shaman-age-16

Kaylei- shaman-age-8

Hannah- shaman-age-12

Anna-Earth half-demon –age-13

Medina-fire half-demon-age-12

Komi-Necromancer/Werewolf-age-12

Bri-aqua half-demon-age-12

Jacob-werewolf-age-16

Alice-pshycic half-demon-age 17

Erik-vampire-age-19

Shun – Necromancer-age-12

The next morning Simon and Andrew went over their plan with me. And by 8:30 we had told everyone else the plan and did the introductions. That Quinten kid seriously looked like he was drunk, unless he is just plain crazy. Then we talked about training. So Andrew told her she would have to do that by herself. we would start training at 7 tomorrow morning.


	4. What the Hell

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!

Derek POV

Right after we were all introduced to each other, we sat down to watch a movie. It was only 9:00, and I can't believe we are going to sit here and do nothing while Chloe is with the EDISON GROUP! They could be killing her. I shuddered at the very thought of that. Kaylei picked out the movie, and it was the Princess and the Pauper. Nobody wanted to watched, but they did not argue either. Well Komi tried to stop Kaylei, but Shun stopped _**her.**_ After about 20 minutes of watching the movie, Andrew, Simon, Tori, and Komi fell asleep. I looked around again, and it looked like everyone, except Kaylei, was ready to go to sleep. Then I realized someone was missing. Quinten was not here with us. I turned to Shun.

"Where is Quinten?" I asked

"I don't know maybe…" He was cut off by Komi

"He's in his room." She said. Shun looked down at the half asleep girl curled up at his side.

"How do you know?" He asked

Komi lifted her head and saw she was right beside Shun. She blushed and turned away.

"He said he would be. How else would I know?" She mumbled

Shun just smiled at her, and then Quinten ran down stairs.

Everyone looked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" they yelled in unison.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling.

He was wearing a Leopard print Speedo, green sneakers, a sparking orange tiara, and he had a gold chain around his neck with a huge clock attached.

I knew this kid was crazy, but I never thought he was insane until now. I went to my room while everyone was yelling at Quinten, and fell asleep dreaming of Chloe.

Thank you for reading please review. Oh, and this chapter was not my idea. There really is a kid named Quinten at my school and he wanted me to write this chapter. If you have anything to say to him please review and tell me. I will tell him for you. ~Anime :D


	5. The demi demon

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!

CHLOE POV

I woke up in a white room with no windows. I immediately recognized this as my old room here in the Edison HQ. Everything was quiet as it was before, then…

"Welcome back child." A voice said

"W-w-w-who's t-t-there?" I stuttered nervously, while looking around.

"Child, do you always look for something you can't see?" the voice asked sounding slightly amused.

"J-j-j-just a-a-answer m-my q-q-q-question" Stupid stutter.

"Have you forgotten me?" it asked

I hesitated. Now that I think about it, that voice does sound familiar. Then it hit me…

"Your that demi-demon fro before" I said

"Yes, I am" she said laughing her bell like laugh

When she stopped finally stopped laughing, she spoke again

"How did you end up in here again?" She asked

"Davidoff found me 4 miles away from the house I was staying at, drugged me, and brought be back here." I said

"Well how are you going to get out now?" she asked

"I don't know, but I will need some help. I will contact Liz later and see if she can find . Until then I will just have to sit and wait." I said

"Wait a minute, do you mean Kit Bae?" She asked

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked staring at the spot her voice came from

"He is here in this building. I saw his cell. They are going to kill him tomorrow because they do not need him."

I just sat there. _ They're going to kill him?_

Something has to be done……..

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if it was too short. The next chapter will be longer. Please Review!! If you have any ideas for future chapters I will be happy to use them, and you would get credit of course!!

Thank you and please review ~Anime :D


	6. NOTICE!

Hey Guys!

I'm Really Sorry I haven't posted chapter 6 yet.

I can't think of any idea's for the next chapter!

I have a MAJOR case of writers block : (

HELP MEEE!

Sorry! ~ Anime


End file.
